Another Series of Drabbles from Another Metal Fan
by Toejones
Summary: Just what it sounds like. The idea is to write a drabble, not edit it at all, don't care about little mistakes, and stop when you can't write anymore for any reason , or it ends. Rating subject to change, lots of slash, multiple pairings.
1. Personal Space

Pairing: Pickles and Nathan.

* * *

"Maybe we should go into a slightly faster beat on the drums here" Nathan pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, peering at the notebook in front of him. His peripheral vision caught a curtain of red dreadlocks as his bandmate leaned in to have a look.

"No, I think a fancy bit'a shreddin' on Skwisgaar's part would do the trick. If ya pick up de tempo, it might make de sahng too busy. I could do some fast changes, but nothin' too long lastin' would work out real well" Pickles leaned on Nathan's arm to get close to the notebook.

"Oh, uh, okay" Nathan nodded, making the appropriate changes "Also, I was thinking about, uh, putting a few sound effects in the chorus when we talk about when the guy's heart stops beating"

"Yeah, like what?" Pickles sighed, rubbing his eyes. Nathan glanced at the clock- it was nigh on 5:00 am.

"Like a defibrillator or a heart monitor flat-lining or something" Nathan heard Pickles yawn.

"Yeah… dat'd be real cool" he yawned again and leaned his head on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan stiffened.

"So , dude, uh. You look pretty tired. Maybe you should, like, go to sleep" he suggested, urgin Pickles by shifting his shoulder.

"Nawww, Nat'an. Sleep is fer de people who won't wake up wit hangovers" Pickles chuckled.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so… so, uh, what were you thinking for the lead guitar here?" he pointed again to the section in question. Pickles pulled his head up and reached behind his seat on the edge of Nathan's bed to grab his old Les Paul.

"Somethin' like dis" he dove into a complicated series of notes Nathan couldn't follow. But they sounded fucking fantastic.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool" Nathan nodded "Lets keep that one" he handed the paper to Pickles. Because honestly, he didn't know shit about the guitar. Pickles' sloppy handwriting filled up the lines between the lyrics soon enough and he handed it back. "Dude, your handwriting sucks"

"Yeah, sharry" Pickles yawned again, and this time it caught and Nathan followed suit. Pickles flopped back onto his back, landing a few inches away from Nathan's two pillows. Nathan clenched his jaw. It was bad enough that he had to be alone with Pickles in his room writing songs at 4 am, but having Pickles disrespect his personal space (which he was very particular about) was something entirely different.

"Hey could you, uh, not touch my pillows?" Nathan muttered. Pickles craned his neck to get a good look at Nathan. That adorable, drunken, crooked grin spread across Pickles' face.

"What? Ye don' laike people touchin' yer stuff?" he teased, sitting all the way up.

"No, it's just, uh- I've got a pretty big personal space bubble"

"But ye gaht like three girls in here every night" Pickles punched him in the arm playfully. "'Sides, it's jus' me, Nate. I don't bite"

"Well it isn't biting I'm worried about" Nathan huffed and crossed his arms.

"Dude, ahm yer best friend" he grinned again, and Nathan couldn't help but smile back. He never could. "I'm even touchin' ya now and ya didn't even notice, yeah?" sure enough, Pickles had scooted so close that their legs were squished against one another.

"Well now I notice" Nathan grimaced and looked back to the notebook, scribbling angrily. He stopped writing and jumped about two feet in the air when he felt a hand on his thigh. "What the Hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Invading your space" Pickles grinned, leaning up into Nathan's face and kissing him gently.

"Fuck off" Nathan turned bright red and shoved Pickles away. Pickles laughed and flopped back onto the pillows.


	2. Mr Brownstone

Pairing: Pickles and Tony.  
Warning: Drugs~ If you're a pussy, then fuck off :D

* * *

.

.

The slim silhouette was standing on the edge of the skate ramp, the moonlight creating an eerie feel. He couldn't see the other man's face, but shivered when he was him coming through the park gates. Pickles pulled his fluffy leopard-print coat tight around himself, shrinking closer to the wall from his seat on the bench. The light shone through the plastic bag the imposing new figure was carrying at his side.

Even with the distance between them, Pickles could read the body language of the man on the ramp. His shoulders tensed, his legs came closer together, his arms crossed and uncrossed several times, and he suddenly couldn't stay still for more than two seconds. Impatience, obsession, need.

He shivered again as the new figure climbed the ramp to meet up. There were a few words exchanged he couldn't understand- and didn't care to hear. There was something passed from the addict to the dealer, and then finally the little baggie was placed in the addict's hands. Pickles felt literally sick to his stomach and had to pull his knees up to his chest keep himself together.

Only when his friend began to clamber down the ladder and the dealer went off back where he had come from did Pickles start to get angry. "So what's dat?" he asked quietly when Tony was within earshot.

"It's sugar for that fuckin' cake I'm baking. What do you think it is?" Tony replied nastily. Pickles sent him an icy glare. Tony sighed and tossed the baggie over. Pickles jumped out of the way like it held the plague. "Why don't you try it out and see what it is? Play the guessing game. Could be coke, could be hero-" Tony's sarcastic speech was cut off.

"Feck you" Pickles spat "I know exactly what dat is, and I aint touchin' it" he threw it back at Tony with malice.

"Suit yourself" Tony shrugged fluidly "Now c'mon, we have to get back to the hotel before I detox even more". Pickles mocked him quietly under his breath before lifting himself up and following Tony off. They wandered down a few streets and ducked in and out of a few alleys. After a while Tony slid his arm around Pickles' waist and nuzzled his neck. When he got to kissing his neck, Pickles stuck a hand in his face.

"What de fuck're you drivin' at here?" Pickles snapped, pushing him off "you can't jest win me back wit' a good fuck anymore, T!" he was getting overworked. It was becoming a common problem. Tony would take him out. Tony would need drugs. Tony would go somewhere, Pickles in tow, and get said drugs. And then Tony would calm a very pissed Pickles down with a nice, 'romantic' roll in the hay. And it all worked every time- until now. It was on a way-too-consistent basis.

"But, Red" Tony muttered soothingly "We've had this conversation so many times. Can't we just agree to disagree?" he smiled and kissed Pickles' jaw gently. Pickles swatted him off like a fly.

"NO" he shouted "Ya jest don't get it! I love ya ta pieces when yer like dis, but when ya've got drugs, yer a whole different guy" he scowled "I thahght you'd at least keep me outta it after I gaht stabbed with yer rig in de backseat of yer cahr"

"I keep saying this, man. I'm sorry" he wrapped both arms around his waist, making it extremely difficult to keep walking.


	3. Question for a Question

Pairing: Skwisgaar and Toki  
Plot: ... Lady Gaga?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Paparazzi'

* * *

.

.

"_Do you love me_?" Toki asked quietly, staring up through a long sheet of blonde hair into deep blue eyes.

"_Of course I do_" Skwisgaar replied, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Toki smiled in return and leaned up to kiss him gently. Skwisgaar leaned back until they were both sitting, Toki in his lap, not once breaking the kiss.

"_Do you trust me_?" Skwisgaar finally moved back for air, his voice breathy. Toki giggled.

"_What kind of question is that_?" he asked, nuzzling Skwisgaar's neck. Skwisgaar grabbed his cheeks and pulled him back so they were eye-to-eye.

"_A question for a question. So do you trust me_?" he tucked some hair behind Toki's ear.

"_Obviously I do_" Toki grinned stupidly, his cheeks turning pink. Skwisgaar smirked again and returned to the kiss, pushing Toki's back against the headboard.

"Mmmm, mines rockstar" Toki smiled and rested his head against Skwisgaar's chest, planting a kiss on his collarbone. Skwisgaar absently played with the dark brown hair splayed across his scarred back.

"_There's no other superstar like me_" he agreed.


	4. Scar Stories

Pairing: Pickles and Toki, friends or slash if you look super hard.  
Warnings: Crappy accents ahead.

* * *

.

.

"Hey Pickle" Toki said, hanging upside-down off the side of the couch. Pickles was sitting next to him, tapping out a beat on his thighs. He looked up when he heard his name, still keeping time.

"Yeah, kid?" he replied.

"What ams dose?" he gestured to the crook of Pickles' arm. Pickles cocked an eyebrow.

"What's what?" he asked.

"Doseee" Toki whined a little, running a finger along Pickles' arm, hitting a series of small marks. Pickles' beat faltered.

"Uh… Well, they're track marks, dude" he picked back up his beat, hoping the conversation was over.

"What ams tracks mark?" Toki swung around to sit on the couch properly.

"Have you ever done drugs before?" Pickles sighed irritably, giving up on his drumming.

"Onlies de weed" Toki grinned "And whatever dat others stuffs was at dats parties you took me to"

"…Acid. Anyway, track marks are what ya get when ya do drugs with a needle… they're scars, I guess" he held out his other arm, which was similarly marked. Toki ran his fingers along these too. "Can't believe you never noticed 'em before, Toki" Pickles pulled his arm back.

"Well I was justs lookinks around and saws dem" he shrugged.

"Well I guess they aren't as noticeable as they could be" Pickles nodded, leaning back and stretching "So, you got any scars? S'always fun ta trade scar stories"

"… Uh, ja" Toki said quietly. Pickles noticed a dramatic change in mood.

"Okay… well lets see 'em" he said cautiously. Toki leaned his head over to the right, exposing his neck. A small white scar ran from within his shirt all the way to his Adam's apple. "Oh cool" Pickles looked "What's that'n from?"

"Uh… I gots in trouble" Toki replied, eyes shifting around.

"And these'ns? What're they?" Pickles was totally into the scar game now, scanning all visible skin of his and Toki's for scars, mood change forgotten. He was now pointing at a few circular scars on Toki's arm, along with a few on his hands.

"Wells dese are froms when I was 18" Toki said "Deys cigarette burns. Den de hands ones ams from doink chores all days long whens I was a kid"

"Oh, brutal, dude" Pickles shook his head, grinning "What about this'n?" Pickles saw another one on Toki's shoulder where his shirt had slipped down a bit. He grabbed Toki's collar and peered down. Toki jumped back across the couch, looking very frightened suddenly.

"How abouts those?" Toki snapped, grabbing Pickles' wrists. Pickles snatched it back, glaring at Toki. They sat for a long time just staring angrily until they both realized the predicament.

"Well… I'm gonna go… get a drink" Pickles sighed, rubbing his neck.

"And I's goink to goes and, uh, pays wit mine models" Toki nodded, standing up. They stared for another minute before turning and scurrying in opposite directions.


	5. Did You Know?

Parings: NatePickles and SkwisToki  
Warnings: Murderface has a stupid idea, LOTS of implied slash.

* * *

.

.

"Hey, hey guysh" Murderface addressed his band, all of them sitting in the large sauna. Once he had all their attention, he raised his beer "How about we play a game?"

"OH I LIKES DE GAMES" Toki jumped up, his towel nearly falling to the floor. Nathan instructed him to sit down disgustedly.

"What kind of game, Murderface?" he asked. Murderface smiled, looking very pleased with himself.

"It'sh called "Did You Know". You go around and everyone shaysh something he knowsh about a bandmate that no one elshe knowsh"

"Sounds dildos" Skwisgaar sneered, setting his explorer aside "But… it sounds amusinks too"

"I tinks it sounds fun!" Toki grinned "Let's play, Nat'ans, let's play!"

"Hang ahn!" Pickles interrupted "Dis game seems fishy ta me. If only one guy knows dis thing about his bandmate, den deres a reason for it" he eyed Murdeface.

"Nahhhh, it'll be _fun_!" Nathan assured Pickles, draping a burly arm over his boney shoulders.

"Whatever you say, Nate" Pickles clucked his tongue in disapproval, obviously the only one coherent enough or smart enough to try and stop it.

"Alright Moiderface. Hows does dis work?" Skwisgaar asked, crossing his arms.

"Well I shay a fact about one of you guysh only I know. If someone elsh knew or what I sahay ishn't true, I take a shchot" he snapped his fingers and a klokateer had five shot glasses and booze in an instant. He poured himself one "Alright. Did you know that Shkwisgaar is acshtually a hypochondriac?" There were collective shaking heads.

"I didn'ts know, Skwisgaar. Yous not seems like dat"

"I's not bad. Gettinks over it" he muttered, looking at his feet.

"Sho now it'sh your turn, Shkwishgaar" Murderface passed him the already prepared shot.

"Did you knows dat Toki…." he seemed to be deep in thought "dat Toki has green ins him eyes?" Skwisgaar shrugged, passing on the shot to Nathan. Everyone shot him a strange look.

"…No" Pickles grabbed Toki's face and pulled him in close, peering into his eyes. Toki grinned as Pickles nodded "He does have green in 'is eyes. Hm" and let his face go.

"Okay" Nathan began "Did you know that Pickles has freckles-"

"YESH" Murderface interrupted "They're right there, Nathan" he gestured to Pickles' face.

"Lemme finish" Nathan held up a finger "Did you know he has Freckles on his ass?"

"Hey" Pickles snapped, turning a little bit pink. Nathan smirked, punching Pickles in the shoulder.

"Not my fault you're ginger" he handed the untouched shot to Toki. Toki tapped his chin.

"Did you knows dat… dat Nat'ans ams… Nat'ans ams part Indians?" everyone nodded very slowly.

"Toki everyone knows dat" Pickles chuckled.

"Oh…" Toki furrowed his brow and downed the shot. Pickles took the spotlight next, pouring himself a relatively full shot.

"Did you guys know dat Nate's gaht dimples?" he smirked.

"He doesh nooot" Murderface argued "That'sh sho un-brutal. Prove it" Pickles shrugged, set down the little glass, and leaned over to Nathan. Nathan backed away, fearful of what Pickles may do. Pickles tickled Nathan's ribs just enough to draw a smile and a snort out of him before he was shoved off by a now very-pissed Nathan.

"Pfff. Nat'an's gots de dimples. Little goils have dimples" Skwisgaar snickered.

"Did you know that Toki cuddlesh hish bear every night?"

"Yeah" Skwisgaar nodded. Murderface drank.

"Did yous knows dat Nat'ans used to bes in a non-metal bands?"

"A'course I did. Nate's not all dat brutal actually- OW Nate, hittin' aint nice" Skwisgaar, too, had to drink.

"Did you know, uh, that… Did you know that Murderface has a tattoo of Mickey Mouse on his-" Nathan was interrupted.

"Yes-yes- STAHP" Pickles shouted, covering his ears. Nathan drank.

"Dids you knows dat um… dat Skwisgaar used to paints his nails?" Toki tried. Everyone nodded, and Toki drank.

They ran through another few failed rounds where everyone had to drink, until Murderface, the least drunk with the most black-mailable knowledge- spoke up. "Guysh. Dish ish going nowhere. Letsh jusht shtop playing" he started to get up before Pickles blurted:

"Did ya know Nate's a sadist?"

"…like in bed?" Murderface cocked an eyebrow and Pickles nodded.

"So it's gonna be like that?" Nathan growled, forgetting that it wasn't his turn "Pickles pulls hair like a pussy"

"HEY!" Pickles slapped his arm. Nathan smirked.

"My turn!" Toki spazzed, getting into it "Skwisgaar likes it against de wall". Murderface snorted.

"And Tokis ams very _loud_" Skwisgaar said coolly, examining his nails. Toki blushed.

"Did you know tha-" Murderface was cut off by another one from Pickles.

"Did you know dat Nate has a scar from fishin' right here? From _fishing_" Pickles snickered hysterically, poking Nathan's upper leg.

"And Pickles has a scar right here from someone _biting him_" Nathan poked Pickles in the neck.

"Like de vampires?" Toki asked, eyes growing in fear.

"Sorta" Nathan snorted.

"Did you knows Toki cuddles because dere's monsters under de bed?" Skwisgaar was almost giggling.

"Hey!" Toki pouted "Dere could be!"

"Whatever" Skwisgaar's laughter died off.

"Dids you know dat Skwisgaar has a tattoo of a rose?" Toki asked, grinning like the stupid little boy he is.

"No. Where?" Pickles asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Heeeeere~" Toki pulled down Skwisgaar's towel dangerously low to reveal a tattoo too small to identify unless you were pretty close.

Murderface was silent, scanning the situation. Something wasn't right. He didn't know whether to be more disturbed that Toki had seen a tattoo that small in detail, especially in a place like that, or the fact that Skwisgaar had acted like it was the most normal thing in the world for Toki to pull his clothes off.

"Sho… Toki?" Murderface began.

"Hang ahn- Did you know dat Nate makes people _beg_ for it? He's even controlling in bed" Pickles bowled over Murderface.

"Wait- guysh- what?"

"Sounds like Skwisgaar" Toki giggled with Pickles.

"Did you know Pickles has a weak spot that can make him do basically _anything_?" Nathan asked, seemingly nonchalant, wrapping an arm around Pickles' shoulders.

"Doeshn't every guy?" Murderface interjected, trying to sort everything out. He was ignored.

"Nate…" Pickles' tone was warning. Nathan rolled his eyes and retracted his arm.

"Tokis likes it rough" Skwisgaar elbowed Toki playfully.

"Guysh-"

"Oh, Ja? Well Skwisgaar –yous mean! Yous just screws and leave. People gets sad!"

"At least I's not a clingy littles bitch" Skwisgaar snapped. Toki started hitting him in the chest.

"Speaking of 'bitch', you cried like one that firs-" Nathan turned to look at Pickles with a grin on his face, but Pickles punched him in the shoulder.

"GUYSHHHHH" Murderface yelled. Skwisgaar, Pickles, Nathan and Toki's heads snapped around, Toki's wrists in Skwisgaar's hands, and Nathan blocking Pickles from hitting him in the face. "Guuyyyysh" Murderface chuckled "You know- you make it shound like- get thish- You're shleeping _together_" he laughed again. His laugh grew steadily more awkward as Nathan and Toki looked down and away and Pickles and Skwisgaar rubbed their necks. "Wait a shec…" Murderface's jaw dropped.

"Uh, Nate, let's go finish that, uh, dat thing we were doin' earlier" pickles grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him up and out the door, still in towels.

"_No_" Murderface gasped.

"Skwisgaar, I needs help wit de monsters" Toki pleaded, pulling Skwisgaar along by the hem of his towel.

"Dats right! I gets dem for you Toki" Skwisgaar allowed himself to be lead from the room.

"You're fucking kidding me" Murderface called after them "_NO WAY_"

* * *

A/N...

I like this one a lot XD  
It's a little long for a drabble, but ah. I didn't want to edit it soooo |D


	6. Just a Kid

SLAM! The painting on the wall crashed to the floor as the heavy hotel room door was almost unhinged, sending glass skittering across the carpet. A large crack sprung up the wall from the top of the doorframe, almost as if the wall were shaking in fear. Little flecks of paint and drywall crumbled off and fell, almost like snow, into a fiery tangle of hair.

The same door slowly opened, sending more flakes falling. Tentatively, the opener entered, being sure to stay a good two feet back from the ticking time bomb of a person. He slowly shut the door, hoping to block of some of the noise that already had neighbors waking up. "Uh… Red? Why are you so upset?" an unimaginative ice-breaker to be sure.

"_BECAUSE_" the venomous tone almost stung Pickles' throat "I _fuckin' hate_ Lahs Angeles! I'm leavin' _tahnight_!" he wrenched open a tattered old luggage and threw it down onto the bed, sending dust and glitter every-which-way.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tony held up his hands like a referee- which in a way he was "No go, Red. You can't do that"

"And why is dat?" he snapped, tossing a big bag of haircare solutions in his luggage.

"Well, for one, you have an obligation to this band. And second, you have nowhere else to fuckin' go" he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall with an eyeroll. Pickles seemed to take this to heart and froze in his packing, hands dropping down by his sides. His face was set in deep concentration.

Tony lit a cigarette. His first, blissful exhale of smoke was punctuated by a bare whisper of "_Fuck you"_. Tony smirked and chuckled, although he found no humor in the situation. It was an extremely messy one that could quickly grow even more toxic. Like an atom bomb.

"I can't help the truth, bro" he inhaled a lungful of smoke and exhaled through his nose.

"…" Pickles strode over, snatched the cigarette, and proceeded to smoke more than a fair share before Tony tried to grab it back. "Nah-uh! It's maihne now, asshole!"

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes it was like dealing with a child. An extremely drunken, loud, horny, junkie child. "Pickles, _please_" he grumbled "Just give it back, it was my last one"

"Yer fault fer pissin' me aff" Pickles smiled, exaggerating the act of pressing his lips around it. Tony stiffened.

"Sometimes you're such a slut you don't even know what the fuck you're doing" Tony blurted, seemingly incapable of distinguishing where his thoughts were to go- or _stay_. Pickles seemed taken aback, but breathed in another lungful of Tony's cigarette anyway. He settled for a measured glower at the center of Tony's forehead.

"You're such a little fucker" Tony scoffed, pushing his hair out of his face. Pickles reached out to fix a piece he left behind absently, tucking it behind his ear. Tony gave him a quizzical look. He received one in return.

"I know I'm pretty… but stahp starin' at me" Pickles grimaced "It's creepy n' gay" he mumbled off into silence.

Tony cleared his throat and gained composure "You need to stop threatening to leave, you know… and throwing useless fits about trivial things… like cigarettes" he plucked it out of Pickles' fingers and stomped it out on the bare carpet.

"Why?" Pickles grumbled, crossing his arms and sitting dejectedly on the bed.

"You're childish. You need to grow up. You can't even realize how much tension you're putting on the band with your shit" he too crossed his arms.

"I am NAHT childish" Pickles fumed.

"Yeah. You are" Tony scoffed "Hell, technically you are a kid"

"I turn eighteen soon" Pickles scowled.

"Yeah, in eight months. That isn't soon. I'm a lot older than you, you should just listen to me" he stared down at Pickles.

"Fuck you 'old man', it's only fahive years" Pickles hissed "None of you guys _really_ care 'bout me. You jus' need a singer" he flipped Tony off and began to quietly seethe.

Tony took a deep breath and grabbed him by the collar harshly. Pickles stumbled upwards with the pull on his already ripped up shirt. He winced and turned his head away from Tony, expecting a punch. Tony contradicted his violent grab by putting a gentle hand on his jaw, turning his face to look at him. Pickles' eyes were still squeezed shut.

"I do so" he mumbled. Pickles was just cracking an eye open when Tony pressed a tentative, chaste kiss on Pickles' lips. Bright green eyes flew open as he registered the sensation. He pushed Tony away abruptly, staggering back a few steps of his own. He raised his trembling fingers to his lips, silently asking himself and God if that had just happened.

"Wh-wh-whaa?" he stuttered, staring at Tony in near-panic "D-dude! What de _hell_?"

Tony looked away awkwardly, fidgeting with his hands. He shrugged "I uh… I guess I just, well" he mumbled, an unusual occurrence. Another deep breath found his voice "I just wanted to make sure you knew I cared… and well, you were being sorta flirty earlier… and a lot, actually" he forced himself to stop before it became a ramble. He took a step towards Pickles, whose lips were still covered by shaky fingers. Tony grabbed Pickles' arms and lowered them slowly, getting the fingers away.

Dude, T, I-" Pickles stopped himself as Tony put both hands on either side of his face. He shut his mouth, his breathing erratic. He swallowed hard, his mouth going dry. "What are you doin' now?" he mumbled, looking anywhere but into Tony's eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" Tony quirked an eyebrow.

"…" Pickles looked away. He bit his lip before twitching his head around just a little to look at Tony "I'm not gay, dude"

"Who says it's gay" Tony shrugged, letting Pickles' arms go.

* * *

A/N

I... _didn't_ run out of inspiration for this |D  
But... in my mind it became very highly rated for the plot I wanted, and I've never written anything like that. When I work up the courage to finish this, you shall all see XD


	7. Summertime

Toki found him splayed out in the sun, burnt bright pink in the orange light of the late afternoon. The cheap plastic lounge chair, bleached nearly white from its many months in the harsh sun, bowed under his weight. He approached the scene cautiously, not sure if he was awake or not.

To his pleasure, as he approached he saw the steady rise and fall of the red chest and heard the gentle exhales that meant he was sleeping. Loose blond hair fell through the plastic slats of the chair to mingle with the grass and dandelions (nobody had come out with plant killer yet- the summer weeds were just beginning to sprout up). Toki grinned as an idea came to him. He knelt in the grass to pick the dandelions and began to weave them together.

Somewhere along in the process, he heard a gentle stirring behind him and turned his head to look. Skiwsgaar was blinking blearily in the still-harsh sun and glancing at his phone laying next to him. Noticing the time, he groaned and struggled into a sitting position. His rarely used swim trunks slid lower on his hips, too big since he'd bought them years ago.

"Toki?" his voice was thick with sleep as he ran a hand over his face and up through his hair. Grass fell through his fingers and onto his lap. He brushed it away absently.

"Ja, hey!" he greeted, leaning his head against a bar in the reclined back of the chair. Skiwsgaar was upside down, confused, and sleepy at this angle and Toki grinned. Skwisgaar's brow furrowed at him and he blinked slowly.

"What yous doing?" he asked, glancing down to Toki's lap.

"Makinks you a thing," Toki relied brightly, lifting up the ring of flowers and placing it on Skwisgaar's head before he could protest. The crown was too big and slipped down at an angle over Skiwsgaar's eyebrows.

A deep sigh from the blond ruffled Toki's hair at the top. Skiwsgaar flopped back onto his back to stare up at the sky. Toki turned around and crossed his arms on top of Skiwsgaar's chest.

"Does you likes it?"

Skwisgaar just shrugged and shifted a little so Toki's elbow wasn't pressed to sharply into his sternum.

"Yous really sunburnts," Toki added after a beat of silence.

"Ja, I know."


End file.
